


员工间的小故事

by Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken



Series: 设定集，搞快点 [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Gold_fish_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 无论你是什么原因点到这篇请催我搞员工，搞快点





	1. 承诺

> “你看”
> 
> destiny小心的牵着courtny的手
> 
> “那边，就是 ** _巢_** 哦！”
> 
> “那是受到 ** _翼_** 保护的，最安全的地方”

像肥皂泡般梦幻的结界  
这边是黑暗的后巷，那边是温暖明亮的城市

> “ _那家公司_ 同意了我的入职申请  
>  我只要在那里工作就能攒够钱...”
> 
> “...然后我要带你住进 _ **巢**_ 里！  
>  我一定要亲眼看见你住进 _ **巢**_ 里哦”
> 
> “在那之前  
>  一定要 _等着_ 我啊！”

* * *

**_[发生异常突破收容]_**  
...  
**_[一级警报拉响]_**  
...  
**_[员工伤亡数已达50%，二级警报拉响]_**  
...  
**_[员工近乎全部损失，三级警报拉响]_**

......

**_ [警报解除] _ **

公司一片狼藉，大部分尸体已被出逃的尸山啃噬干净，幸存的几名员工正在清点损失

“情报部员工 ~~greg~~ ，死亡”  
“培训部员工 ~~flodcia~~ ，死亡”  
...  
_“中央本部二区 ~~destiny~~ ，死亡”_

走廊的尽头，昏暗的灯光下  
~~_destiny_~~ 的身体歪靠在墙角

几近被肢解，残缺不堪的身体却奇迹般的支撑起了头

双眼死死地盯着似近似远的某种不知名的东西

  
即使已经混黯失神，但那眼里充满着的无限渴求和梦想也无法被死亡的灰布掩盖

* * *

courtny今早被自称“ _脑叶公司职员_ ”的人带离了后巷

她明白这是 ~~ _destiny_~~ 去到的公司，一路上尝试去了解到 ~~ _destiny_~~ 的近况  
但是得到的回复只有无尽的沉默

* * *

终于  
她踏入了巢  
踏入了那个她和她日日夜夜梦想去到的地方  
但是她不在了  
是在工作忙到抽不开身吗？

“但是那是句 _ **承诺**_ ， _ ~~destiny~~_ 一向都很守信的！”

“祝你工作顺利， ~~ _destiny_~~ ”  
“我会等，等到你和我再会的日子”

“那是我们的 _ **承诺**_ ，记得吗？”


	2. 信

塔西亚是来自巢的上层人  
母亲才貌出众，父亲更是世界之翼的一员  
优良基因的叠加造就了他  
但是在十六岁的时候，家里开始慢慢发生变化

而两年后，就算是仆人也能隐约察觉到什么不对劲

刚满二十的小青年，接到了父亲的噩耗  
而他从所在的高等学府一路赶回家之时，母亲也随之病倒了  
作为独子的塔西亚只能一人担起所有职责，连周边的侍从也三三两两的散了

他们总会被踢出巢的  
不会有人祈祷  
不会有人挂念  
或许还会有人高声欢唱庆祝自己能挤进翼里

没有了父亲的强大背景，塔西亚处处碰壁  
他希望能重新点燃母亲心中希望的火光

不幸的是，他手中的火柴全部被打湿了

母亲去世的那一天，塔西亚也了无牵挂了  
他找出了那个一直没开启过的信封  
指尖染上了一层灰  
摇晃着走进了那个再没有人出来过的公司

**Author's Note:**

> 无论你是什么原因点到这篇  
> 请催我搞员工，搞快点


End file.
